


Escalade nocturne

by hotladykisses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen. Emma et Regina ont une dispute qui pousse Emma à rentrer passer la nuit chez Mary Margaret. Elles trouvent un moyen de se réconcilier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escalade nocturne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night Windows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495847) by [fictorium (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium). 



Emma se glisse dans son lit après une longue douche chaude, qui elle l’espère, a effacé toute trace de son embarrassante crise de larmes sur le chemin du retour. Il faut absolument qu’elle investisse dans un mascara waterproof.

Une fois les lumières éteintes, sa chambre sous les combles est remplie d’ombres mouvantes, mais Emma est surprise de découvrir qu’elle y est déjà habituée. La chose à laquelle elle n’arrive pas à s’habituer est le fait que Regina la pousse à se sentir minable, peu importe combien de fois elles couchent ensemble et jurent que ça n’arrivera plus, chaque petite « rupture » (peut-on rompre quand on ne sort même pas ensemble ?) laisse Emma les joues striées de larmes et habituellement à moitié d’une bouteille de scotch. Au moins ce soir, elle a eu le bon sens de ne pas boire. Demain matin sera déjà assez nul sans gueule de bois.

Elle sombre peu à peu, plus attirée par la chaleur de ses couvertures que par la perspective de se repasser les détails de sa dispute avec Regina. Rester pour la nuit n’aurait pas dû être une telle affaire, mais rien que le fait de le mentionner au cours de leurs premiers baisers de la soirée avait quasiment pétrifié Regina. Emma avait essayé de faire oublier cela en prétendant qu’il s’agissait d’une blague (bien que tout à fait sérieuse à ce sujet) mais apparemment le mal était fait.

Dix minutes et beaucoup de mots durs plus tard, Emma en larmes regagnait les rues (dieu merci désertées) de Storybrooke.

Avoir dormi pendant des années dans des dortoirs de foyers a donné à Emma le sommeil le plus léger du monde, aussi lorsqu’elle entend un bruit sourd et un tâtonnement de doigts contre du bois, s’éveille-t-elle aussitôt. Son premier regard est pour la porte de la chambre, mais celle-ci reste fermée (à double tour, une autre habitude qu’elle a conservée de ses familles d’accueil les moins engageantes).

Ce n’est que lorsque les ombres bougent qu’elle remarque quelque chose … d’inhabituel. Et c’est alors qu’elle se tourne vers la fenêtre.

Une minute : est-ce que quelqu’un a mis du LSD dans son shampoing ? Ou est-ce que sans rire, Emma voit Regina en train de tâtonner à l’extérieur de sa lucarne au deuxième étage ?

« Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ? » demande Emma tout en ouvrant la fenêtre. «Tu essaies de te casser le cou ? »

Regina dégringole par la fenêtre sans attendre qu’on l’invite, mais atterrit avec une grâce surprenante. Il lui manque une chaussure (Seigneur, cette folle a escaladé la façade d’un bâtiment avec ses hauts talons !) et son chemisier de soie rouge a un énorme accroc. Lorsque Regina assise par terre se redresse et porte les mains à son visage, Emma s’aperçoit qu’elles sont toutes rouges, couvertes de coupures.   

Pour l’amour de… non, les pansements d’abord.

Emma fonce au pas de charge dans sa petite salle de bain, rince le gant de toilette et l’apporte dans la chambre. Elle s’accroupit sur le sol et écarte gentiment l’une des mains de Regina de son visage avant de l’essuyer en douceur avec le linge mouillé.

« Alors, Spiderman », dit Emma, fière de ne pas (encore) s’être mise à crier, « Tu veux me dire ce qui se passe ici à la fin ?  
\- Tu es partie. » crache Regina, le visage déformé par une horrible expression de fureur. Emma trouve cette femme d’une beauté remarquable, mais pas ainsi. Il y a de la douleur dans cette expression, et Emma ne veut pas de ça. « Tu m’as _quittée_.  
\- Et donc, au lieu de m’appeler, ou de venir ici et d’entrer par cette fichue porte comme une personne saine d’esprit…  
\- Je ne veux pas voir cette femme. » dit sèchement Regina, dont la fierté blessée est d’autant plus évidente depuis que Mary Margaret a été relâchée de prison. Ce qui n’est qu’une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles Emma ne devrait pas coucher du tout avec Regina, mais il faut admettre qu’il ne s’agit que d’une seule raison dans une très longue liste.

« Tu aurais pu te blesser » souligne Emma, envahie par un début de frustration « Et ce n’est pas un très bon exemple pour Henri.  
\- Arrête d’essayer de le materner. » l’avertit Regina en lui prenant le gant de toilette et en s’essuyant l’autre main. « C’est mon fils.  
\- Très bien. » concède Emma. « Mais comment savais-tu que je n’allais pas me contenter de tirer sur quiconque essayant de rentrer par effraction dans cette foutue chambre ?  
\- Je n’en savais rien. » dit Regina en haussant les épaules. « Alors, c’est fini nous deux ? Tu en as fini avec moi ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que cette fois a de particulier ? » dit Emma, mal à l’aise avec le tour que prend la conversation. « On n’arrête pas… de faire ça… de toute façon.  
\- Mais cette fois, c’est _toi_ qui m’as plantée là. » dit Regina. « Et la façon dont tu m’as regardée… J’ai déjà vu ce regard. Bien des fois.  
\- J’étais blessée. » dit Emma, que la sincérité de ses paroles empêche de regarder Regina en face. A la place, Emma contemple ses propres jambes nues. « Tu m’as blessée, Regina.  
\- Ca m’arrive parfois. » souffle Regina, et lorsqu’Emma lève les yeux, elle est surprise de la trouver en train de pleurer. La seule fois où Regina a laissé voir autant de vulnérabilité était celle où Henri était coincé dans la mine. C’est un peu effrayant de la revoir ainsi.

« Je suis désolée d’être partie. » dit Emma tout bas. Regina tend le bras, lui touche le visage d’une main hésitante.

« Je suis désolée de t’avoir blessée. » avoue Regina. « J’ai tellement l’habitude que parfois j’oublie.  
\- Qui est avec Henri ? » demande Emma.  
\- Kathryn est venue le garder. » reconnaît Regina. « Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que j’ai un lit juste là », dit Emma avec l’ombre d’un sourire en coin, « Et qu’après ce soir, Spiderman, tu me dois bien ça.  
\- Je préfère Catwoman » dit Regina d’un ton vexé.  
\- Flûte. » souffle Emma. « Merci de m’avoir mis cette image-là dans la tête. L’option sexe vient de devenir indispensable, au cas où tu te poserais la question.  
\- Vraiment ? » demande Regina, mais avant même qu’Emma ne pense à répondre, elle est déjà en train de l’embrasser. Ses baisers sont tendres, ce qui est surprenant de la part de Regina, qui est capable de transformer ce moment intime en une partie de bras de fer (vraiment torride). Mais elle fait passer dans ses baisers le reste de ses excuses, tandis que ses pouces caressent gentiment les joues d’Emma.

« Ha », dit Emma, « Si ce n’était cette histoire de mettre ta vie en danger, je te planterais là à chaque fois que tu deviens chiante avec moi. Tu n’es pas obligée de rester. » ajoute-t-elle en se relevant et en tendant la main à Regina. Elles tombent ensemble sur le lit, Regina encore entièrement vêtue, Emma juste d’un vieux T-shirt sous lequel les mains de Regina se glissent rapidement.

« J’en ai envie. » soupire Regina en remontant le T-shirt d’Emma et en le lui ôtant. « J’en ai vraiment très envie. »

***

Regina dort encore profondément lorsqu’Emma commence à entendre Mary Margaret remuer au rez-de-chaussée. Sachant que sa colocataire attentionnée a pour habitude de lui apporter à l’étage cette première tasse de café si importante, Emma enfile en vitesse un pantalon de jogging et son T-shirt et descend afin de l’intercepter. Il s’avère qu’elle tombe à pic d’ailleurs, car Mary Margaret a déjà en main deux tasses fumantes.

« Bonjour ! » dit Emma, un peu trop gaiement. Elle est juste en train de s’asseoir au comptoir pour le petit-déjeuner lorsqu’elle l’aperçoit : un escarpin noir verni à haut talon. « Euh… c’est quoi, ça ? » demande-t-elle nerveusement.

« C’est très étrange. » dit Mary Margaret en souriant avec cette bonne humeur qui lui est propre (et avec un peu de chance, sans se douter de rien). « Je l’ai trouvé juste en-dessous de ta fenêtre quand je suis sortie prendre le journal ce matin.  
\- Euh », dit Emma, qui essaie désespérément d’avoir l’air détaché, « au moins on est sûr que ce n’est pas un des miens.  
\- Non. » dit une voix inattendue derrière elle, et Emma sent son estomac chavirer à la vue de l’expression choquée de Mary Margaret. « Il est à moi. Merci, miss Blanchard. », ajoute Regina, qui se penche pour embrasser Emma sur la tempe, juste avant de lui chiper sa tasse de café.

Emma se retourne et découvre Regina, vêtue en tout et pour tout de son vieux peignoir miteux, en train de siroter d’un air tout à fait satisfait le café dérobé.

« Je… vais faire une autre tasse. » propose sans conviction Mary Margaret, en jetant à présent un regard noir à Emma.

« Euh, merci. » couine Emma, qui tressaille lorsque Regina pose la tasse et l’enlace par-derrière. Son embarras ne fait pas le poids face au bien-être qui l’envahit à la sensation du menton de Regina posé sur son épaule. Flûte.

« Laquelle de nous deux tu essaies de faire enrager ? » chuchote Emma tandis que Mary Margaret ouvre le frigo pour y prendre le lait.

« Toutes les deux. » répond Regina sur le même ton. « Tu voulais qu’on passe la nuit ensemble ? Tu voulais qu’on s’implique ? C’est comme ça que ça fonctionne.  
\- Tu es réellement diabolique. » gémit Emma.

« Je ne fais que commencer. » prévient Regina avant de s’écarter. « Je vais prendre une douche. » annonce-t-elle un peu trop fort. « Emma ? Tu viens me montrer comment ça marche ? »

Emma contemple le plafond pendant un long moment, même si tout autre endroit que le visage de Mary Margaret ferait l’affaire.

« J’arrive tout de suite. » marmonne-t-elle, en se demandant comment elle a fait au juste pour se retrouver dans cette situation.


End file.
